That thing called L O V E
by PandaHeroYui
Summary: One shot story about Alice's 'overly-exciting' and 'heart-racing' trip just to the airport to meet her best friend, or more than a best friend to her, Alfred.


That thing calle E...

by PandaHeroYui

Everything was blaring at me. Flashing lights of the black, London Taxi cabs making their way through the city and straight past me. Their bright lights mixed with the street lamps and the reflections of light shining off the Thames murky waters, blinding me. I breathed on my hands, trying to heat them up the best I could as I made my way to the London underground just infront of Big Ben. The mighty clock towered over me so high you could only just make out the details at the top. It chimed loudly through the lamp lit, winter night of the London streets, marking the time as 9 in the afternoon. Just a few more hours till my flight to America. To meet a close friend of mine. My hands started shaking slightly at the thought of it but I quickly shook it off and carried on walking down the stairs to the windy, underground tracks just ahead...

...

The train shook to a stop as a young womens voice announced that the train had arrived at heathrow airport over the radio before quickly warning everyone to mind the gap between the train and platform. Not like anyone listened to that anymore. I picked up my bag and stepped off the train as the doors quickly closed behind me and sighed with relief. The never-ending hour of switching trains was over at last I thought as I quickly figured out where to go to get to heathrow airport then made my way to the nearest esculator and slowly waited as I made my way up to ground level again.

...

There were lots of people in the airport. Some sat down on chairs waiting for their flights, others in the coffee shops sipping on their overly priced Starbucks coffee, while the last few we're either making their way to their flight docks or looking around the clothes shop that were neatly lined down the large white hall ways that towered up around me, clearing showing what was on the next floor. I sighed then looked at the time on my phone. Just as I expected, I had got here way to early. An hour early at that. I was just so worried that I would miss my flight so I ended up leaving earlier than needed just so I didn't end up worrying all the way here. '_Maybe a cup of hot chocolate would calm me down'_ I thought to myself as I looked over to the small Starbucks coffee shop. I winced at just the thought of the expensive, thick liquid. Yet... it still tasted so good! The thought of caramel and whipped cream on a steaming cup of hot chocolate with a small biscuit made me go. I mean... it was only once right? And I had plenty of pounds left that I didn't exchange into dollars incase something bad happened. I made my way up the stairs and found a empty table to sit down at as I waited for someone to come serve me. Soon enough a pretty, young girl with a small mole underneath her bottom lip came to take my order.

I smiled as she walked away with my caramel hot chocolate with extra whipped cream noted down on her pad, knowing she was only acting nice because everyone one of my pennies that I wasted on the expensive drink went into her little piggy bank.

After I had taken my time to gulp down the warm beverage I found myself in a small Tesco's express that I found, buying myself a western fried chicken wrap to keep me fed for the next 45 minutes as I waited paitently for my flight to arrive. I worked my way back down to the ground floor and sat myself in one of the empty, blue seats in the middle of the large airport, pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen for a while before smiling when I saw the name 'Alfred Jones' there. I unlocked my phone then started to slowly read the text message, taking in everyone of his daft words that most of the time made no sense to me because they were so random.

_"YO! Alice! I hope your journey so far has been safe. I can't wait to see you again! I know you haven't got any credit left and can't text me back but just keep smiling all the way here for me okay? So the first thing I see of you is your smile! \(w)/"_

I laughed slightly as a small blush appeared on my cheeks, hidden by the red glasses I was wearing. That was Alfred alright... That was him...

******_Authors notes - _**_Hey hey hey~ I just want to say quickly that I think I might of posted this on another account but I forgotten which one and what email I used and everything just omg 3 So I just REALLY need to let you guys know that I'm not copying anyone! I swear on my life this is the same author! But yeah. I changed a few things to make it flow better and I had two chapters for this but you know what? I think I might leave it at this chapter xD Just a little one shot for my first fan fiction (even though I've got another chapter somewhere on my other account if you can find it and want to read it then fine but yeah = 3 =" anywho~ I hope you like it . V . Please review~ or whatever~ incase you guys do want me to continue it~ and add the other chapter~ Onegai? (omg this notes is getting to long..) Oh and feel free to PM me about anything and everything so yeeah~ -shuts up- ohohohoh I am thinking of writing an actual series soon while I'm in holiday based on a song called 'two breathes walking' by Miku Hatsune (you can listen to it on youtube) -really, actually shuts up now-_


End file.
